


save the date [illustration]

by mrsgingles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgingles/pseuds/mrsgingles
Summary: Tony and Steve are having a date at the market. Nat and Clint have (secretely) set themselves the task of taking as many sappy photos as they possibly can and making sure nobody, neither an overeager Captain America fan nor a certain Dr. Doom, would interrupt the couple in their soulful intense gazing into each other's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybelle/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm quite happy with how this came out (which doesn't happen a lot :D) so I hope you like your gift, daisybelle :) It was a lot of fun coming up with a scenario with your prompts.  
> I wish you wonderful Christmas holidays and hope the New Year will bring a lot of joy, love and only good things for you and your loved ones!


End file.
